It's Alive
by mrcherrybomb
Summary: What was going through Toby's head when he couldn't see Spencer? Find out here.


"That Spencer girl? The one Toby hangs out with?" A voice floated somewhere. Toby wasn't sure if it was a dream or him slowly waking up. Whatever he was lying on was squishy and cold. The T.V turned on and he slowly opened his eyes. A familiar news reporter was standing in front of the church. Toby sat straight up. Thats where Spencer had been last night. His parents looked at him and then back at T.V. from the other couch.

"The four girls, Hanna Marin, Emily Feilds, Aria Montegomery and Spencer Hastings, appear in another Rosewood scandal." She said. Toby gulped. "Police say that Ian Thomas is now missing. The girls gave their sides of the story." Yearbook pictures of Hanna, Aria, Emily and Spencer came on the screen for a few seconds. The woman's face came back.

"Spencer Hastings and her older sister Melissa Hastings were driving from the church when they were struck by a car. Melissa Hastings has minor injuries. Spencer returned to the church looking for something when she says Ian Thomas arrived. She said that he chased her up to the bell tower before almost killing her." Toby stood up, avoiding the looks from his parents and ran to his room. He quickly changed and ran outside. He didn't care what the rest of the stupid story would be about, all he cared was that Spencer was alright. Emily's house looked empty so he couldn't get a ride with her. He started to run. It took him 15 minutes to get to Spencers huge house. He stopped to catch his breath and started for the house. The huge driveway was filled with cars, he noticed Emily's car. He went to the side door, which he always used. Voices were heard inside but he couldn't understand anything. He knocked on the door. Peter Hastings opened the door.

"Is Spencer home?" Toby quickly asked.

"You shouldn't be here Toby." Peter said giving him a look, which caused Toby's stomach to drop. Oh god, please be alright Spencer,please be alright.

"Is she okay?"

"No. She isn't, she's in a lot of trouble. And you aren't helping her." Toby felt a slight pang of relief that she was okay, but why was she in trouble?

"And whether you earned it not you have a reputation. My daughter can't afford to be seen with you." Peter added. Toby felt sadness creep over him.

"I would never do anything to hurt Spencer." Toby said, meaning every word.

"Good, if you mean that you'll stay away from her." Peter said before moving himself a bit. Toby saw her standing about 5 feet away. She was staring at him, her mouth hanging open. Even in her pajama's, Spencer looked pretty. He opened his mouth to say something, but the door closed in his face.

Toby waited against his families car for Jenna. All he had thought about was Spencer, he missed her so much he even dreamed about her. He looked over to where four girls were exiting a store. He recognized the first girl immediatly. Spencer. He smiled and she did to. They slowly tried to walk over to each other. But of course, out came Jenna. Spencer stopped and her smile faded. Her friends watched from behind and their faces turned into grimaces when they saw Jenna. Toby didn't blame them. He sighed and helped Jenna into the car. He gave Spencer a parting look and she slightly smiled at him.

"Toby?" Jenna asked. He realized he was just standing there and got into the drivers seat.

"Whats wrong?" She asked. Toby found Jenna creepy, he always had.

"Nothing." He replied starting the car.

"You can't see Spencer anymore, she is not who you think she is." Toby was a bit taken back. He knew Spencer, and who she was.

"Whatever." He said before driving away in silence.

Toby left Emily's house sad, even a bit angry. Had Spencer's parents figured out she was going over to see him? He sighed and tried to think of a few happy times with Spencer. There wasn't many, but a couple of them were golden moments. He would see her, no matter what happened. He would see her again.

Toby creeped into the Hastings yard. He was tired of not seeing Spencer, it was getting ridiculous. The house was dark but he could see in the kitchen. Spencer was sitting alone looking at her counter. Toby could read everything on her face. She was sad, maybe even a little angry. What did they do to her know? He started to move, but it startled Spencer. She was suddenly no longer on the chair. He ran to the door and began to pick the lock. When he finally got in he closed the door and walked slowly inside the kitchen. It was dark and Spencer was no where to be seen. He looked around and saw her on the floor holding a knife. What the hell? But she dropped it, and Toby felt relief. He must have scared her. Spencer got up from the ground and into Toby's waiting arms. His arms wrapped around her as if they were made just for her. She let herself cry into his chest. Their parents not letting them see each other had been horrible. He missed her smile, her eyes, her lips. After a few minutes they broke apart and she kissed him passionatly on his soft lips. He broke it and looked her up and down as if she was injured.

"Oh Spencer, what happened?" He asked. She flinched a bit, looking at the floor and then looked back at him.

"Well, I went to the church and Ian came out of nowhere. He chased me all the way up to the top and then he-" She stopped talking for a moment, looking at nothing.

"Spence, it's ok." Toby said stroking her hair. She nodded.

"He tried to push me, but then he fell. I saw his dead body and then he dissapeared!" Spencer finished a bit hysterically. Toby leaned over and kissed her forehead before hugging her again.

"Coffee?" She asked against his chest. Toby laughed and he felt her laughing a bit.

"I'd love some Hastings coffee."

"Lock the door." Toby said staring into her eyes.

"Yes sir." She said smiling. He walked away watching her before the door closed. It had been a fun night. They drank coffee, a typical Spencer thing, talked and even had a little kissing here and there. Toby had never felt the way he felt around Spencer before. And he sure as hell liked it.


End file.
